I take a walk on the devils side
by king of ghosts
Summary: When a new camper come to camp everyone forgets Percy so he leaves. He lives a bad life till a old enemy offers him revenge, will he accept and take revenge? read and find out. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I take a Walk on the devils side

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Hi this is my first story and please review, criticism is welcome as hopefully it will make me think more in later captures

Percy's POV

So I guess you want to hear the tail then too?

Ok I will start from the beginning then.

After I saved Olympus yes you heard right I as in I saved Olympus. Your probably thinking "WOW That's amazing, I bet you got a big reward, What was it? Well Il tell you what it was, it was a massive heart ache.

Once we won, everything seemed to be going fine. Well more than fine it was brilliant. I mean I got the girl of my dream (Annabeth) and most of my friends and me made it alive.

But 3 weeks later is when it fell apart, a new boy came. Alex, That little stuck up... yer well when he got here his farther (Apollo) made Chiron give him a quest. His Quest was to kill the Hydra. At first I thought grate this kid will get some attention when he gets back and hopefully some friends.

He invited Annabeth and Thailer to go with him, but I was still happy I mean my wise girls will be able to get to see the world like she always wants to. I was a bit Jealous though, I mean I was the best fighter in camp and he didn't pick me but I wasn't to annoyed. After saying a quick goodbye they left to the east as that what the prophesy said, so I may have followed them a little. "Ok I followed them the whole way". After the first days of travelling they made camp in a small clearing to where the Hydra last know location was.

Unknown to them, there were about 15-20 monsters waiting. They had smelt their sent and followed it the seconded they left camp. When I saw them I cursed myself for not seeing earlier.

At the camp Annabeth had told Alex to keep watch. But that lazy ... just fell asleep the second they slipped into their tent. "Grate I guess I will have to take care of their mess then". It was pretty simple to take them out. I slipped my bow off my shoulders and aimed, after 2 long seconds I fired.

"RAWWWWWWR". "Crap, Crap, Crap". Well that shot had good news and bad news. The good news is it hit a monster. bad news I hit the monster on the opposite side from the one I was aiming at and I only shot him in the foot. I cringed inwardly because the monster I had hit was the ugliest Cyclops with the biggest club I had ever seen.

"Well plan B then I guess" I thought to myself "wait I didn't even have a plan A, so how in Hades did I get to plan B". I didn't respond to that thought as starting a argument with yourself is never a good sign. But yer I killed all the monster and slept in a tree TWISE I might add, And after I went through all that the little twerp said that he killed them and the hydra when we got back, and as the hydra dyed from a sword that somehow flew from the tree and hit the hydra in the heart, and then disappeared again. (Yer I have no idea who did it earthier "rolls eyes" and if you didn't guess then yes it was me). yer I went thought all that AND killed the hydra but get no "nice one Percy or well done Percy"

No I got "WHY IS YOUR CABIN STILL THE 2ed MOST MESSY CABIN IN THE WHOLE CAMP" from Chiron when I got back, I was about to congratulate myself for not being the messiest when I remembered the only reason why the Hermes cabin got beaten by me.

It may had something to do with the Stolls playing one too many pranks on the Ares, Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hermes cabins your probably thinking why they played a prank on their own cabin? will it was because Johnny asked Katie Gardener out who just happened to be who Travis likes, even though she said no they still did the prank. The prank consisted of tipping allot of clotted cream and I mean ALOT in Johnny's bed, and the result got everywhere.

Yer so basically they pulled a prank on the whole camp and it ended with the whole camp getting pay back. It ended in complete chaos with custard bombs and Minotaur dung (yer i have no idea where they got it) going everywhere. Your probably thinking what about Chiron and Mr .D Well The Stolls Put some trip wire on the big house stairs and a automatic camera set up, the resolute was 150 posters of Chiron in hoarse form falling down the stair with a horror filled face (And yer i do have one hidden under my bed to cheer me up at night).

Also the Stolls nicked ever bottle of wine and filled it with coke, your thinking well Mr.D likes coke, but what they did was they put a Mento in the lid with a bit of string holding it up, whoever picked up the bottle would dislodge the Mento and it would fall in to the coke. (If you don't know what happens if you put a Mento in coke try it and I'm shore you will have a explosive time). Let's just say Mr.D wasn't a happy camper the day he wanted some wine (which is every day).

After the quest I went to see Annabeth, I was a bit put off that she hadn't come to see me, I mean we were boyfriend and girlfriend right? I decided to look at the beach first and went to our spot. After looking I saw she wasn't there but then I heard a giggle behind me. I turned to see two people making out, I Grinned "well someone's getting some action" I said to myself.

But next thing I hear turn my blood cold, "mmmmm Annabeth" I froze thinking "no, it can't be her, she wouldn't do that to me". But that thought died in my head as I heard "not so loud I don't want Percy or anyone els to hear us". I could just make out Alex sucking Annabeths face off.

My brain went Foggy and before I knew it I had stormed forward and yelled "YOU DONT WANT ME TO HEAR WHAT ANNABETH, IS IT BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO CHEAT ON ME FOR THIS ... ...".

_**Cliffy ending **_

_**A pat on the back for whoever guessed what Percy called Alex. :D stay tuned for chaptered 2 were you will see Percy leave camp and maybe even a glimpse of the dream. **_

and nope I'm not telling nothing more :)

P.s. Don't try putting a Mento into coke unless you have parent or guardians permission! also I'm not sure if it still works if it doesn't sorry :)

Percy: Please can I just read the the first part of chapture 2? (tries the puppy dog look)

me: nope (author still happy how they are immune to the puppy dog look)

Percy: but it's my future

Me: yer but if I tell you I have to tell everyone els and I'm not allowed to show favouritism

Nico: hiya

Me: erm Nico?

Nico: yargen

Me: Your not meant to be here i mean you ant even in the story yet

Nico: yer but you said i could come and see the dream because I'm your favourite

Percy: WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!

Me: ahhh **** (author runs away holding laptop under arm

Percy: ...

Nico: ...

Percy: ...

Nico: OMG DUBLR RAINBOW (Nico runs to the rainbow to play with the small green man with a pot of shiny coins)

Percy: Dose every one leave me?

Me: yargen

Percy: YOU AGAIN!

Me: Oh Crap!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

2 Months later.

The brake up with Annabeth had hit me hard but I didn't care anymore. She chose who she wanted to be with and so be it, "she never cared about you" is what part of my mind always says "They never cared about you". I agree with the voice sometimes because when I look back no one really cared. Well not enough to look for me or even IM me. When Annabeth dumped me everything went downhill, people started ignoring me, Thailer was off with the hunt and didn't IM, Nico was in the underworld and didn't IM either and I was left on my own. I just couldn't stand it anymore; I just had to leave so I did and didn't even look back as I crossed over half blood hill back to the mortal world.

I have been sleeping in lakes ever since as I have no were else to sleep. The fish always talk to me but as most of them have about 3 second memory span it gets pretty repetitive and annoying. When I need to eat I have to steal from shops or out of bins and the same if I need new cloths. People who saw me looked at me with pity but I didn't want their pity and never will. So basically my life lucks since I left but I don't regret it. I wouldn't have been able to stand ten more seconds of watching Alex and Annabeth having another make out session. I do miss something's though like capture the flag or seeing Chiron and the general life of Camp Half blood.

One day all this changed because of something most demi-gods get every day. A dream but at the same time it was something more.

Dream

I was standing in Luke's quarters on his demon cruise ship. I hated this place as it remained me of all the times I've almost died on it. Also I didn't understand how I was here as I blow this boat into a million pieces awhile back. When I look around I saw I was alone but for a gold coffin (or whatever kronos was in). A voice like knifes scraping down a black bored started from the coffin it said.

"Hello again grandson"

That startled me as I never really thought about Kronos being my grandfather and I knew it was Kronos as I would never forget that viose.

"What do you want Kronos?"

"Straight to the point then, but it is not what I want it's what you want"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can give you what you most desire"

"And that would be?"

"Revenge on those who have wronged you, those who have betrayed you, the ones who you risked your life for but after they throw you away like a broken toy. I can give you your revenge if you join me."

I have to emit the offer sounded tempting, very tempting. But then wouldn't I be the betrayer? As if reading my mind Kronos said

"You cannot betray someone who has betrayed you"

That sounded like a fair point to me but I still wasn't sure.

"What would you get in return" I asked

"I will get to overthrow the Gods and get my revenge and that is all I need" he said

"So you wouldn't want to rule the world then after they are gone " I asked with sarcasm in my voice

Kronos snorted and said "Well would it make any differences to you?"

"Good point, ok I will join you but I will not be your host as I do not wish to die as you turn into your true form"

Then everything turned bright white and then black whilst a deep laugh went on in the background.

Hi thanks for reading chapter 2 and please review and criticism is welcomed as it will help me to be a better writer in later chapter. I'm trying to post as soon as I can but I have GCSEC to revise for too so I may not be able to so often.

Also I'm sorry I know it was a short chapter but I just wanted to get the dream over and done.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I woke with a start and almost fainted at the sight in front of me. I stood up from the bank of the lake I had been sleeping on, to see a blond haird guy with pure golden eyes

"Well Well grandson it's been a wile" said Kronos

"Erm where did you get that body" I asked

Kronos laughed at my discomfort "Let's just say I found it in the park and leave it at that"

"gladly" I murmad just low enough so he couldn't hear.

"ok to business, while you were sleeping I gathered the monsters and Demi-Gods who stayed loyal to me at a camp about two miles away, we have about 400 hundred monsters and further more 75 demi-gods, so 475 in total. We will be up against about 250 demi-gods so we will have the upper hand.

for the first time in 2 mouths I smiled "I have one condition to this"

"and what would that be" Kronous asked

"I'm the one who kills Annabeth Chase"

Kronous laughed at that and nodded his head

"We will attack in 5 hours so be ready Jackson and id meet the troops as they don't know about your little switch over on teams" said Kronous

"will do gramps" I said grinning

He gave me a death glare and walked away.

_Kronous camp 2 miles away_

I walked into camp with Kronous at my side, Monsters and demi-gods looked at me with wide eyes and some got weapons out but did not attack. As we walked on we came to a massive gold tent with Kronous symbol on it, we entered. As we entered I held my breath. It looked like a palace and nearly everything was made out of pure gold. I had no time to admire my surroundings though because opposite me was a demi-god who id never met me before. he kneeled to Kronos wile looked at me in fear. "status" he barked at the boy

The boy answer "we are all ready my load". I was taken aback. the boy showed no fear in his voice.

Kronos Crackled good we will begin our march to camp half blood on my mark". the boy nodded and left.

Kronos turned to me your armour is waiting for you in the other room and with that he left the tent.

I looked into the room he had mentioned and I let out a breath. there on a table was the most amazing armour I had ever seen. Of course I didn't really need armour but wearing it will hid my identity until I want them to know who I am, as well as giving further protection for the small of my back. the armour was roman style with red horse plumes on the helmet. I cracked my knuckles and started to prepare for the fight that was to come.

_**Sorry I haven't really uploaded any new chapters lately buy been really busy with school work. will hopefully start up loading new chapters more often.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of the tent in my new armour to be greeted by the sight of hundreds of monsters and Demi Gods. Kronos stood a few feet ahead talking to a bald Demi God with tattoos all over his body, just by looking at him I could tell he was a child of the war god Ares. I walked up to kronos and the boy with the tattoos bowed and walked off.

"Are we ready" I asked

"I've already seen a few scouts to camp Half blood to find a place to make camp before the attack, and they found a clearing close to camp which will do nicely" he smiled evilly

"You said nothing about making camp, why can't we attack now? were strong enough"

"patience Godling we will destroy that weak camp but we need to make sure we are ready"

Before I could ask any more questions Kronos turned to crowd of monster and yelled "It is time for us to crust this weak Demi God camp" The monsters rawed and the demi gods shouted battle cries as they all turned and started marching towards woods.

Kronos gestured for me to follow him around the back of his tent to were two black stallions stood. when one exhaled it would breath out fire instead of carbon dioxide and its hooves seemed to be on fire. Kronos grinned at my expression.

I climbed onto the neared horse and tried to speak with it, nothing happened. I tried again. "there's no point trying to speak with them, they can't hear you" Kronos said

"Why can't they hear me" I asked

"These horses were not created by that weak sea god, but from the fires of Tartarus" Kronos pointed out

I didn't answer to that, the thought of my horse bursting into flames while riding along didn't really sit well with me. Kronos galloped off to the front of the marching army and I followed close behind.

Finding the clearing that Kronos was talking about would to me have been like trying to a find a needle in a haystack but somehow Kronos seem to have no problems finding it as if he has a GPS glued to the inside of his head. He had been right about needing to camp for the attack, most of the monsters looked half dead from the march. all the Demi Gods seemed to be ok though. I was about to ask were the tents were because I hadn't seem anyone carrying them when Kronos clicked his fingers and in front of us was a fully made camp. I saw Kronos massive tent glowing with a gold light at the back of the camp for a second till the light died down again.

I dismounted from my hoarse and so did Kronos, I looked around for a second before following Kronos to his tent. All the other tents seemed to be similar to mortal tents but some seemed to be bigger than others to allow the bigger monsters in. Somehow monsters seem to know which tent was who's as all walked towards one of the tents as if they had name tags on. when we were back inside Kronos tent I looked at him and asked "what's the plan"

Kronos gave me a board expression and probably rolled his eyes but considering the whole of both his eyes are gold I don't think I would have been able to tell. "we will attack early morning to catch them when they are tired and unprepared, and we will take the camp them move onto the Gods themselves. without their weak armies there to save them they will not stand a chance"

I grinned at that and walked into the room on the left to get some rest before I finally get my revenge.

_**Hear is chapter 4 please review and tell me what you think and if there are any ideas you want to put forward for later chapter tell me and if I put them in I will of course give you all the credit.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was running through a wood the trees were close together and their bark was a deep dark brown. I could see the person I was chasing about 20 feet in front of me. I was gaining on the person, I dodge another tree and put on a burst of speed being careful not to trip over stray branches. I reached forward with my right hand and got a grip on the runners shoulder and span the person around. I gasped at who I was looking at, he still looked the same after all these years. Jet black messy hair with the grey bit sticking out. His face showed no emotion but his eyes, they seemed to be the only thing that had changed. They were no longer the light sea green eyes that always seem to shine with youth and mistchive. Instead they were replaced with deeper sea green which now held hate and resentment in them. As I look more at him his outline started to fade. I reached forward and tryed to grape him with both hands to make him stay but both hands slid though his chest as if it was made of mist. I gasped in surprise as he started to dissolve into the night sky becoming one with the stars.

Percy's P.O.V

I needed a way to stop other people see who I was at least till I wanted them to know, I rummaged through the cloths that were in my draws at the back of my tent. I looked at the dark mound which used to be a neatly folded pile cloths. I reached in and pulled out a dark jumper with a hood. "perfect" I muttered as I put it on and put the hood up. As I look at my image in the mirror I through at how well it hid who I really was. The hood was just a normal black hood but it cast the top part of my head in shadow. All of my face you could see was my mouth and chin. I stood still for a seconded making sure that my face was hidden before turning back to my amour and putting it on over the top of the dark jumper. Suddenly the ground started to shudder and I had to grip the side of a cabinet to keep myself upright. The ground seemed to shudder every 2 seconds, I poked my head out of the tent and looked out. what i saw made my stomach churn. Outside in the clearing were hundreds of monsters and demi-Gods but the site did not feel me with joy as it should have. I turned my head and look at the lead to see Kronos at the front of the army staring right at me. He was looking at me with a strange look on his face. I shudder knowing he still had something he wasn't telling me.

Kronos's P.O.V

I rallied the monsters and demi-Gods to march towards Camp Half-Blood. Something had been nagging me since I had allied myself with that godling Jackson. At first he seemed to be ecstatic at the change to kill all who wronged him but every time I see him a bit more of his ecstatic slowly fades away. As I look over at the camp site my eyes are pulled to Jackson's tent to see him look out over the army. He looked to his left and we locked eyes, he was not smiling if I was right he had a look of dread on his face. When he saw me looking at him the look of dread vanished and he nodded then pulled himself back into the tent. This is the last bit of evidences I needed to see that he was not fully committed to our cause. I smiled as a new plan started to form in my brilliant mind but I couldn't kill Jackson yet, the Godling still had his uses in my new plan.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke and sat bolt upright in my bed with sweat pouring down my face. I rubbed my head as I slowly slid out of bed. I was still in the cloths I was in yesterday having gone to bed to late and tired to change. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. After hearing my back click I decided that I should go for my morning jog. As I slipped on my running shoes I thought of the dream I had been having last night. I had never forgot a thing about him I felt like my heart was breaking when ether I thought of him. How could I have been so stupid! I thought as I remembered the day I had cheated on him for Alex. I had broken up with Alex about a year ago when I had seen him cheating on me with a girl from Apollo cabin. I felt so cruel about what i had done to Percy and this was after all the time I tried to stay away from him in fear he would betray me like Luke but it turned out that I was the one doing the betraying and not Percy.

Percy's P.O.V

I checked my armour one last time to check it was all on right and when at last I was satisfied. I slid my hood over my head and walked out of my tent. My fire horse was waiting outside and I walked over to it. It bent its head to me as I walked to it as if it was acknowledging my approach. I walked right up to him and he looked into my eyes with its own fire ball eyes for a seconded before I slid onto its back and kicked it into a gallop to catch up with Kronos at the front of the army. All though the army gave me a feeling of dread I couldn't stop myself from marvelling at the sheer size. I soon reached the front and slowed as I reached Kronos so I was keeping a steady pace right next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I felt more alone than I ever had which was ironic considering I have thousands of... well monsters behinds me. I suddenly felt sick and had to look over my house encase I throw up while Kronos cackled. "Having second thoughts are we godling?" I put on a face that showed no expression and retorted angrily "Believe me I feel they deserve everything that they are about to get". Kronos look convinced but was I? This journey had given me time to think but when I thought about my old friends I just felt sadness. The rage that had led me on for so long had seem to have faded a little. It was still in be believe me when I say that but I can no longer tell who I'm angry at. Them for betraying me or me for betraying even myself by changing sides. I pushed these thoughts out of my head and decided to focus on what was happening now. Suddenly I felt something and stopped my horse, Kronos stopped as well as the whole army. "What is it" Kronos snapped in a low voice. The feeling i was having was the same feeling i used to have when I was a young boy and my father was watching me from a far. Then I saw it! There was a snow white owl in the trees ahead and it stared right at me but this was no owl because I had seen one of these owls before, but from where? THE HUNTERS! That's where I had seen a owl like that, they used these owls to spy on their pray. I pointed but said nothing. Kronos looked where i was pointing and his face turned bright red with anger. "ARCHERS!" he bellowed. Out to our left 5 monsters stepped forward with long bows in their hands, the owl eyes never left mines even when it was 5 arrows burst throw it body, it gave one last hoot before its body hit the grown. What surprised me the most was that this seemed to bother me, the murder of a innocent creator seemed to anger me but not to the archers or to kronos but to the hunters. They sent a innocent creator to its death knowing full well it was unlikely to return to them. I was torn from my thought by Kronos still red with anger screaming "MOVE NOW!" towards the army. I kicked my horse into a quick trot and the owl was wiped from my mind.

Annabeths POV

all the senior consolers including me where sitting in the big house around the ping pong table looking at a iris message from the hunters looking throw the eyes of a owl. Suddenly the image when dark around the edges and the owl seemed the fall then the image went black. Chiron looked disturbed but said nothing. Suddenly Jake the Apollo consoler stuttered "why.. why was the owl staring at that guy in the hood." I felt annoyed a army was marching in the direction of camp half blood and he was worried about one person. "who cares about that I said we need to prepare for the army coming our way" I blurted out. " we don't even know if its heading at us said the Hermes cabin c consoler. "oh come on, a army led by the titan of time is 99.999% going to be coming to kill us in revenge" Rachel. Chiron stool suddenly "everyone prepare for battle, while Jake has a point we need to assume that the army is heading to attack us in revenge for our part in the last titan war". Chiron confirming that the army may be heading for camp half blood seemed to put everyone in a panic, even I felt worried. All of the cabin leaders ran out of the big house to go warn there cabin mates about the possible attack including me.

**Authors note**

**Sorry reader I know it's a short chapter and I have not uploaded in a long long long long time by my A levels are taking almost all my free time away from me. I hope to be uploading much more know that I have a bit more free time Sorry again that the chapter is short. There may be a few grammar and spelling errors because i have really not have much time at all to read this and I know that if I don't upload it now then i never will. I will try to re upload this later with corrections but for now thanks for reading.**


End file.
